polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FoodCrumblesOfficial/History of the USA (continued)
Once upon a time there is a big country in the middle of Canada and Mexico. In the year 300,000,000 BC America wasn't there. In the year 30,000 BC it was here. You could walk to it. A bunch of people from Africa and some other places went there. They killed a lot of mammoths until there was none. Fast forward to 1492. This Spanish guy named Christopher Columbus went on a journey to Asia. "I'm going to Asia" said Christopher Columbus. "Um, no. There's a ocean and you'll die." Said everyone else. "Whatever" said Christopher Columbus and he went on his 3 boats to Asia. He bumped into America and called everyone there "indians" and they said "Uh, no that is not our names and we are not from India." So alot people came over and killed a bunch of people there which was really sad. 1607. More English people came to America and set up the first colony in Jamestown, which is now in Virginia. They made a lot more colonies. The people of the colonies were mad. They thought that this king named George was making big taxes. "We're upset" said everyone there. George said "So, wait ya gonna do about it" So they threw some tea in the water and said "Take that british people" So on July 4th, 1776 the USA signed the declaration of independence. That said, "Hey Britain! Fight me" so then it was time for the American Revolution. "Die, pew pew!" said the USA. "No you die, pew pew!" said Britain. So the USA was free. Then they needed some rules. So they wrote the Articles of Confederation. There were ten leaders under the Articles of Confederation, but they weren't important. But this guy named George Washington was, because he helped the nation gain freedom and stuff. So they need some SERIOUSLY SERIOUS rules. So they signed the USA constitution.George Washington would later become the first president. So they wanted some land. So they went west a bit and west some more buying the Louisiana Purchase from France. They also got Flordia. Then they got Texas California and Oregon which are all bigger then they are now. Uh oh, the south is importing slaves from Africa so a guy named Abraham Lincoln is elected president and he says "Okay that might not be so good" so started the Civil War where more than 600,000 people died. Lincoln then signed The Emancipation Proclamation which set the slaves free. However a guy didn't like it so he shot Lincoln and Lincoln was dead. Then in 1867 the USA bought Alaska from Russia and annexed Hawaii. But Cuba is being taken advantage of by Spain. So the USA said "Hey, not cool" so they fought in the Spanish-American war and they win it. Then its the 20th century and a bunch of Europeans come to the USA and they make a bunch of stuff like airplanes, and tape, and ballpoint pens, and- Europe is fighting. it sounds like World War I. So Germany and its friends (Austria-Hungary and Turkey) are being rambunctious so the USA along with France and Britain and Russia stops making them be rambunctious by sending people to fight in the war and now it's over. They also set up the League of Nations, But it didn't work. Then its the 1920s and alot of stuff happens like womens rights, and home appliances and jazz music and- The Great Depression. The Great Depression is bad, and the economy is now crappy. However this guy named Franklin D. Roosevelt announces the New Deal, which gets the economy better and- Uh oh. Europe is fighting again. Sounds like World War II. So the USA said "Okay... I shouldn't get involved in this.." But then Japan explodes Pearl Harbor and the USA said "Wow not cool" So the USA enters World War II along with Britain, France and the Soviet Union against Japan Germany and Italy. Then the war is almost over so the USA has these super-powerful bombs and they said "Hey, I wonder if these bombs work" so they drop one on Japan. Then they drop another. Then Russia and the USA wanted to be passive-aggressive to eachother. They wanted to show that they were the biggest boys on the playground so they make a bunch of bombs that could kill everyone on earth. Then this guy named John F. Kennedy is president and he says "Maybe we shouldn't kill everyone on earth" so they don't. But they were still mad at eachother so the Cold War continued. It's the 1960s and that means its time for the Civil Rights Movement. So a guy named Martin Luther KIng Jr. and some more people said "Hey, we're people" at at first they said "no go away" but then they said "Okay" so president Lyndon Johnson signs the voting rights act of 1965 and black people can vote. Ding dong, it's communism, and it's heading for Vietnam. So the Vietnam War starts. So they send people to fight in Vietnam and they said "we should show the world that we're the coolest!" so they send someone to the moon probably making them the first people to do that probably but then People said "why are we fighting in Vietnam this is dumb" so they stopped fighting in Vietnam because it was dumb. and the Cold War ends because Communism is bad. Fast foward a bit, uh oh, the Twin Towers had been shot down by terroists and everyone is sad. Everyone is so sad that they blame Iraq, because the USA attacked Iraq in the 1990s. Then in 2008 it's time for Barrack Obama, the USA's first black president and thats cool. Thats it, bye. Category:Blog posts